Beautiful Pictures
by Judgmaster
Summary: ‘So Master Splinter and I are right. His drawings are beautiful’ Leo thought as he gave Mikey one of his rare smiles. A Turtle Tot Fic. Slightly Mikey Centric


AN: Ok guys, this is just a little story that I wrote when I had a major case of writers block on my main story. You can Flame this one all you want cause I only wrote this to try and cure my writers block. Please enjoy my Turtle Tot one shot. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me no own. Me never will cause mean people will not let me buy out TMNT.

Beautiful Pictures

"What cha' doing Mikey?" Raph asked as he ran away from Donnie who was looking particularly nasty cause Raph had stole his screwdriver.

"I'm drawing Raphie" Mikey said proudly as he looked up at all the commotion that Raph and Donnie were causing.

'Don't call me Raphie" Raph growled as he speed up to avoid Donnie's attempt a punch.

"Whatever Raphie" Mikey said with a smile on his face. Oh how he loved calling his older brother Raphie.

"Hey Mikey, can I see your picture?" Leo asked, curious as to what his youngest brother was doing.

Leo looked up from his book so see Mikey's face and reaction, but instead saw Raph running from Donnie and causing more mess than it was worth.

"Raph, Don. Please stop making more mess than it's worth. Don don't you have 70 odd screwdrivers? Raph could you find something else to do other than torment you're little brothers?" Leo asked the two of his younger brothers who had stopped when Leo asked then to.

"Leo. He took the only screwdriver that will screw the shell cells that I've been making together," Donnie complained to Leo once he stopped chasing Raph.

"And I would normally take out my anger on Mikey, but Masta' Splinta' told me to stop that." Raph said to Leo once he was out of harms way.

"And with good reason" Mikey murmured from the floor where he was drawing.

"Shuddup" Raph barked at Mikey who instantly gave Raph a death glare.

"Mikey's picked up too many traits from all of us" Leo said with a sigh. "But that's to be expected. We try to protect him way too much."

"Leo stay on track" Mikey yelled across the room. "I can't put up with an angry Raphie forever. He threatened to destroy my comics."

"Ok Ok. Raph, give Donnie back his screwdriver and Raph go take out you're anger on your punching bag. K?" Leo told Raph and Donnie.

"Yes Leo" They both replied meekly.

Raph handed Donnie back his screwdriver and Donnie gave him a brief hug.

Raph went of to take out his anger on the punching bag while Donnie headed towards his lab.

"Look at my Picture!" Mikey cried before they left the room. "Please..?" he whimpered.

"Shuddup Mikey" Raph growled." I couldn't care less 'bout what you draw. Are we clear?" Raph growled as he turned towards his youngest brother.

"Yes Raphie" Mikey whimpered. "Donnie…? What about you?" He asked.

"Sorry Mikey. Maybe later 'K?" Donnie said as he walked towards his lab.

"Leo…? You said you wanted to see my picture didn't you?" Mikey asked, sensing that this was his last hope.

"Sure Mikey. I'll see it. I did ask to see in earlier on." Leo replied with a smile.

"You're the best Leo" Mikey cried as he grabbed his oldest brother in a hug.

"No problem" Leo responded with a slight smile. "Come on. I wanna see that picture"

"Sure here it is" Mikey said when he gave Leo his Art book.

"Mikey" Leo said dumbstruck. "These are beautiful. I have never seen anything like it in my life. Where did you learn to draw like that?" Leo asked as he looked at Mikey's latest drawing.

It was a picture practically showing the scene that had just played out. Raph was running from Donnie while Leo stood there shaking his head. In the background, you could see Master Splinter's head poke through the door and look at them.

"Well, I've always been able to do that. I just look at the scene, then draw it as I saw it," Mikey replied after Leo got over his initial shock to his drawing.

"Are there any others?" Leo asked his brother, curious to find out more about him.

"Yeah. 3 whole books full of them" Mikey said with a smile.

"Can I see them all?" Leo asked with an enthusiasm that you could quite clearly see on his face and hear in his voice.

"Sure Leo. I'll go get them" Mikey replied as he ran off to get his other books.

Leo was shaking his head as he looked through the book that he had first requested to look at.

Leo's eyes stopped on one beautiful landscape picture that he had drawn. It was in Mikey's Point of view. It was New York City from ground level looking up. It looked so beautiful. 'Wow' Leo thought. 'I never knew that my youngest brother was so talented.'

"Leo!" Mikey yelled. "I found them. Here you go," he said in a softer voice.

Leo looked at each picture with great detail. He didn't want to miss out on anything.

"Wow Mikey. These are the most beautiful pictures that I have ever seen in my life." Leo whispered.

"Well thanks Leo" Mikey said with a goofy grin on his face. "That means a lot to me"

Leo decided it was time to ask the one question that he longed for an answer to.

"Mikey" Leo began. "Have you ever seen New York City from the ground up 'cause only Splinter has been to the surface?" Leo asked quickly.

Mikey seemed to ponder the question before answering it. "Yes I have. After I told Masta' Splinta' that I wanted to draw New York City, he took me up there and we sat in a dark alley that night. He meditated while I drew my picture." He said with slight pride in his voice for his drawing.

"What did Master Splinter say about your drawing?" Leo asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"He said that it was beautiful," Mikey replied with the slightly hint of a smile at the memory.

'So Master Splinter and I are right. His drawings are beautiful' Leo thought as he gave Mikey one of his rare smiles. 'They really are beautiful'

Please hit that little button that says Submit Review. All of your reviews will feed this hungry writer.


End file.
